


Flightless

by Dreams_maskk



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_maskk/pseuds/Dreams_maskk
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo cut off their wings and horns together because Tubbo suggested it and later Tubbo uses them for necromancy. Tommy finds out and goes to Philza who takes him in
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 so I’m sorry if it’s kinda bad, but this was based off a theory I posted on TikTok

"Tommy! I have an idea!" Tubbo exclaims from across the path by Tommy's house.

Tommy looks over to Tubbo from the bench and asks jokingly "ah finally is it a good idea this time?" He moves his wings so Tubbo could sit down with him on the bench.

"So since you hate your wings and I hate my horns we could just cut them off together!" Tubbo answers smiling.

"W-wha... what do you mean?" Tommy asks backing away, shocked, and slight touching his wings.

"Like I cut off your wings and you cut off my horns!" Tubbo answers making a scissor motion towards his horns and in a protective way Tommy's wings go around him.

"U-uh yeah sure maybe later tho I have to talk to Wil," Tommy stutters getting up and using his wings to fly away even if he's shaking as Tubbo waves smiling.

"Tommy?" Ghostbur asks from the ground by his crane.

"Yeah," Tommy responds with a worried face motioning Ghostbur to go up to him.

"What's wrong?" Ghostbur asks flying up to Tommy like he said too.

"Tubbo wants to cut off my wings and have me cut off his horns..." Tommy answers as Ghostbur hugs him, "I told him I would but what would Phil think? This is the only connection to my family..."

"Tommy, it'll be ok, here have some blue," Ghostbur smiled handing some blue to Tommy and Tommy takes it, putting it in his offhand. "You don't need wings, you're apart of the family even without them!" Ghostbur reassures as he smiles brightly and floating down to his crane.

"Thanks Ghostbur," Tommy says smiling and flying back to the bench where Tubbo is.

"Tommy your back!" Tubbo exclaims running up to him as Tommy lands on the path in front of the stairs.

"Yeah, so where are we going to do it?" Tommy asks tilting his head a little.

"SnowChester! Our home!" Tubbo answers as he starts to walk to SnowChester passing Tommy's house.

"Oh yeah our new home," Tommy responds and Tubbo laughs, "What the fuck are you laughing at!?" Tommy exclaims.

"Well it took you a while to cuss," Tubbo answers with a giggle as they get to SnowChester together. "In here," Tubbo states walking into a place with a chair, sharp tools, and a thing to numb people. "So sit down and spread your wings out towards me," Tubbo instructs as Tommy does what Tubbo said. Tubbo numbs Tommy as he cuts off his wings and the moment the blade hit his wing Tommy got flashbacks.

Flashbacks:

"Tommy, you aren't apart of Phil's family, he betrayed you," Dream says putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder with a manipulative smile.

"Tommy, your family, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur all betrayed us! Don't go back to then!" Tubbo yells clearly frustrated.

Suddenly Tommy's back at the war against Schlatt and Dream seeing Wilbur blow up L'Manburge. Then when Techno and Phil blew up L'Manburge with Dream.

End flashbacks

"All done!" Tubbo exclaims using the cure for the numbness on Tommy.

"Thanks..." Tommy mumbles looking back and seeing the bandages on his back and blood stains on them kinda missing his wings.

"My turn!" Tubbo exclaims as he sits down where Tommy was sitting and waits to be numbed and get rid of his horns.

Time skip after cutting off Tubbo's horns

"There," Tommy says as Tubbo touches where his horns used to be.

"Oo! Thanks Tommy well you should go now and get rest!" Tubbo exclaims pushing Tommy out and locking the door after Tommy left.

"Ok bye..." Tommy said, he was about to fly but remembered he couldn't now. Tommy whispers to Ghostbur:

"MSG Wilbur Soot: Wil, he took them"

"Wilbur soot whispered to you: who took what?"

"MSG Wilbur Soot: Tubbo took my wings"

"Wilbur Soot whispered to you: oh ok I'll come get you"

"MSG Wilbur Soot: ok I'm at SnowChester"

"Wilbur Soot whispered to you: vc 2?"

"MSG Wilbur soot: yeah"

"Hey Wil," Tommy says as he joins vc 2.

"Hi Tommy! I'm coming to pick you up!" Ghostbur says.

"Oh I see you," Tommy says looking in the sky for Ghostbur.

"Hi Tommy!" Ghostbur exclaims as he picks up Tommy.

"Let's go somewhere I can rest," Tommy says very fatigued.

"How about we ask Eret?" Ghostbur suggests.

"Yeah..." Tommy says trying not to fall asleep in the air.

Once they get to Erets, Ghostbur knocks while holding an asleep Tommy on his back.

"Hello? Oh hi Ghostbur!" Eret greets smiling.

"Hello Eret! We must be quiet Tommy is asleep," Ghostbur responds with a smile.

"Ok, come inside," Eret says welcoming them inside his castle, "what do you need Ghostbur?" Eret asks.

"I was wondering if Tommy could rest here," Ghostbur answers with a smile.

"Oh yeah of course, that's why I'm king, to help everyone!" Eret says as he brings Ghostbur to an extra bed he has, "here's a bed," Eret states with a smile.

"Thank you Eret!" Ghostbur thanks as he sits down by the bed Tommy's in.

" your a good brother you know that?" Eret compliments sitting in front of Ghostbur.

"Thank you Eret! I try my best!" Ghostbur responds as he drifts asleep and Eret goes to his own bed to sleep in.

With Tubbo

Tubbo grabs the horns and wings then brings them to his necromancy room and stuffs them inside the chest. "I'll be using you," Tubbo says with an evil smile as some blood that came out of the bandages drip from the horns.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret and a few others take care of Tommy while he has to heal up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really proof read this but I hope it’s ok

"Eret can Tommy stay with you for a while?" Ghostbur asks going through the walls to Eret while Tommy's sleeping.

"Yeah of course he can, will you be here too?" Eret asks while he gets stuff from his chest.

"Not all the time cause I have stuff to do but mostly I'll be with Tommy!" Ghostbur answers floating above Eret.

"Alright we have to make sure Fundy and him don't fight," Eret jokes as he closes his chest.

"Oh yeah you adopted Fundy!" Ghostbur smiles, "it'll be nice to help watch my son!"

"Yeah I'm sure Fundy will be happy to see you, Ghostbur," Eret responds looking at Ghostbur with a smile, "I have another thing to ask, Ghostbur," Eret says in a more serious tone then the happy one from earlier.

"Hm? What is it?" Ghostbur asks and floats down in front of Eret as if he was standing.

"What happened to Tommy? He was fatigued yesterday and it seems like he needs to be watched over since now your watching him and having me help, plus he has bandages around him where his wings are," Eret asks looking down then to Ghostbur who has a worried face.

"Tommy got his wings cut off by Tubbo and Tubbo had Tommy cut off his horns, yesterday, he needs to heal and be protected until he heals all the way," Ghostbur answers with a worried face.

"That makes sense, but why would Tubbo want to cut off his horns and Tommy's wings?" Eret asks more to himself then to Ghostbur.

"I have no idea, I guess he didn't like them or he's using them," Ghostbur answers.

"Well we have to keep a watch on Tommy then, let's go check on him," Eret says smiling at Ghostbur as they start to walk to where Tommy was sleeping.

They got to Tommy and he was half asleep trying to get up, "Tommy!" Ghostbur exclaims floating over to Tommy and helping him sit up right.

"Wilbur?" Tommy asks obviously fatigued.

Ghostbur shakes his head, "it's me Ghostbur," Ghostbur says with a smile.

"Ghostbur? What?" Tommy asks confused, "oh yeah sorry Ghostbur," Tommy apologizes, "I was with you in... log? Logstshire?" Tommy mumbles confused.

"Well yeah we used to be!" Ghostbur exclaims smiling at Tommy.

"What happened?" Tommy asks, "I remember a tower..." Tommy says then he almost falls so Eret places out a hand offering to help him but Tommy flinches and he starts mumbling, "Dream..?"

"Hm? No it's me Eret," Eret says to Tommy confused, "take your armor off you need t-"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tommy exclaims handing his armor to Eret, "don't hurt me Dream..."

"Oh no Tommy I'm sorry, I just meant that your armor is probably uncomfortable," Erets says helping Tommy breath a little and ground himself.

"Mm... Eret?" Tommy mumbles after grounding himself, "where am I?"

"Your at Erets castle!" Ghostbur exclaims from behind him.

"Holy fuck!" Tommy exclaims surprised from the random yell by his ghost brother.

"Sorry Tommy," Ghostbur smiles rubbing his neck.

"Anyways why am I here and how?" Tommy asks confused.

"Well Ghostbur carried you here after you fell asleep," Eret explained, "you'll need to stay here so you can rest and heal."

"Oh yeah..." Tommy mumbles looking down.

"It'll be fin-" Eret starts before getting cut off but fundy.

"Eret!" Fundy exclaims from the door of the castle.

"In here Fundy," Eret responds as Fundy walks in.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" Fundy asks sitting next to Eret.

"Well, Tommy got his wings cut off by Tubbo and needs a place to stay at so Eret let us stay here!" Ghostbur exclaims smiling at Fundy.

"Oh that's great," Fundy smiles back at Ghostbur.

"Ghostbur, will my wings grow back?" Tommy asks looking back up at Ghostbur.

"Probably!" Ghostbur answers grinning at Tommy so Tommy smiles a little, back.

"Tommy would you like a healing potion?" Eret asks turning to Tommy, "it won't make your wings heal immediately but it'll help if we give you it everyday," Eret explains.

"Uh sure why fucking not," Tommy responds as he eats a steak.

When Eret came back with the healing potion he gave it to Tommy and he drank the potion but he was a little hesitant since his history with trusting people especially Eret.

"I'll make sure you drink it everyday from now on till your wings are healed alright?" Eret asks for confirmation.

"Alright," Tommy responds.

Tommy's half way through healing and he hasn't seen or heard from Tubbo which makes me upset, Ranboo has left letter or had a small visit but that's been it. Eret hasn't let Tommy wear any amour either so Tommy doesn't want to leave the castle to stay safe. Puffy and Sam have been visiting a lot and staying to make sure he's ok when there's no adults to watch Tommy.

"Sam is Dream still in prison?" Tommy asks Sam who's watching over him since Eret is gone.

"Yes he is," Sam answers with a smile.

"How is the hotel Sam Nook?" Tommy asks look up at Sam.

"It's good people have reserved rooms like for example; Foolish who reserved the top room," Sam Nook answers, "though you might need to fire Jack Manifold, he has tried to take over the hotel since you are "gone" and I don't think he's a good employee."

"What the fuck!? Yeah fire that bitch it's the Big Innit hotel not the Big Manifold hotel!" Tommy exclaims angrily it was his hotel for sure and he didn't want Jack to take it.

"Alright well Captain Puffy is going to watch you while I fire Jack and take care of the hotel," Sam Nook responds as he walks out and Puffy walks in.

Two months later Tommy's wings have healed and he's able to go out again but he has bandaids on his scars. Tommy has to wear light armor for a few weeks also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good and enjoyable I’m writing chapter 3 right now!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this so far I’m very bad at writing so I’m sorry about that


End file.
